User talk:LordofMoonSpawn
NEW MESSAGE Scroll boxes Whoops, I never transferred the CSS for scroll boxes back to Common. I've just fixed that, a scroll box will work in Oasis now. -- 02:21, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Image of Hood Hi LoMS, nice to see that you are on DA as well. :) About the picture of Hood. Did you ask SunShyMoose for permission? We only upload pictures if we have the approval of the artist. In case you didn't ask, I can do that with the official Wiki-account. Okay, I have send her a note. I actually don't know for which Malazan calendar it has been drawn. Maybe something from the Malazan-Art-Guild on DA? This year was just the second time we had the calendar. :D Coltaine 19:59, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :It hasn't been done for any project here, I am pretty sure. Probably art guild on DA. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:28, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :We asked, and more we can't do. But five weeks isn't that long. I would be more worried if she wasn't online for several months. Just the Wiki's. I originally intended to create one for myself, to help Egwene with the Calendar and stay in contact with the artists. But I couldn't find a good name available and so I created one for the wiki. The other old staff members have the password as well, but until now I always took care of it. ;) Coltaine 20:34, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Malazan Empire Forum Hi LoMS, Do you have a Malazan Empire forum account? It would be good to be able to send the occasional private message. For example if we need to take actions over trolls, we do not discuss them here on the Wiki.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:27, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Broken links Hi, LoMS. I was doing some housekeeping on the site and commented out several broken links on two of your user pages (see list below). 1. User talk:LordofMoonSpawn/Archive2 Template:Spoilerwarning Category:Image wiki templates Template:USERNAME/doc Template:Usertalkpagenotice/doC Template:Spoilerwarning/doc Template:Ambox/doc 2. User:LordofMoonSpawn/Templates Template:Spoilerwarning If you decide to create pages for those links, please feel free to undo my changes at that time.--ArchieVist (talk) 21:38, June 3, 2017 (UTC) : As of this moment, I don't really have any plans to do that. Thanks for the heads up though. (And sorry it took so long to get back to you.) : 01:17, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Adopt a chapter Hi, I just changed all the Memories of Ice chapter statuses back from yellow to green. I think you accidentally updated the MI chapters when you meant to update the MT chapters.--ArchieVist (talk) 17:44, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Chapter Summaries Hey, LoMS. Don't forget that the headings in the chapter summaries should be location-based (see Midnight Tides/Chapter 3, for example). If a lot is going on in one location with multiple changes in character point of view, then additional character-based subheaders can be added (such as in Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 12). You can see another example at the bottom of the Malazan Wiki:Adopt a chapter page. Keep up the good work!--ArchieVist (talk) 16:33, October 17, 2018 (UTC)